The present invention relates to trailer hitches. More particularly, the invention relates to trailer hitches with integrated wiring connections.
Various electrical and mechanical connections have been used to connect towed vehicles, such as trailers, to towing vehicles, such as trucks. The most common mechanical connection is a ball mount mounted on the towing vehicle with a corresponding ball mount socket portion on the towed vehicle. The most common electrical connectors include a 7 blade, six pin, and four flat.
Two methods are commonly used to mount a ball mount to a towing vehicle. In the first, a ball is directly mounted to a metal bumper of the towing vehicle. In the second, a metal frame is mounted to the frame of the towing vehicle. Typically, the frame has a square tube, a “receiver”, permanently attached to the center of the frame so that the square tube is aligned with the direction of travel of the towing vehicle. Receivers commonly have interior dimensions of 5.08 cm (2 inches) or 3.175 cm (1.25 inches). A square metal tube with a ball mount attached thereto is inserted into the receiver in a telescoping orientation and secured with a pin. A ball socket of a towed vehicle is placed over the ball and secured in place to establish a secure mechanical connection between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle. The square metal tube with the ball mount is removable when not in use to prevent premature corrosion of the ball mount.
The electrical system of the towed vehicle may be electrically connected to the electrical system of the towing vehicle using one of a variety of electrical connectors. Most commonly used is a four flat connector that comprises a molded plastic body with four electrical connectors. The towing vehicle has a connector attached to its electrical system by a length of wire and the towed vehicle also has a connector attached to its electrical system by a length of wire so that the two connectors may be attached. The extra length of wire for each connection allows flexibility in the connection and permits the towing vehicle to make turns without pulling the connectors apart. However, when driving straight, the wires hang low, possibly exposing them to damage, and may even drag on the ground, wearing their insulators and potentially causing a short circuit.